The storage and accessibility of medical implants can help to facilitate the sorting, storing, locating and handling of the implants. Currently, implants packages are individually deposited in a box, or positioned on a board, in a drawer, on a peg. This system of depositing, used by current packaging, is cumbersome and difficult, particularly when handling several implant packages at the same time. This leads to non-optimal use of available storage space. Further, current packaging is time-consuming in various aspects including organizing, arranging, storing, identify and gaining access to particular packaging within the storage area. Furthermore, current packaging requires large area for storing the implants, an area that may be minimized and/or optimized.